villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zen-Oh
Zen-Oh (in Japanese: 全王 Zen’ō, lit. "King of All") is one of the kings of the 12 Universes, one of the two entities who stands above the entire multiverse, alongside his future counterpart, Future Zen-Oh. Appearance Zen-Oh is very short and small, with a rather large oval-shaped head. He primarily has sky blue skin, except for two sections from his ears to the middle of each eye on both sides of his head, which are purple. He has small round eyes, and small rounded gray "ears". His main attire is a magenta and yellow lined coat, with yellow pants and magenta shoes. He wears a black and white shirt underneath, with the kanji for "all" (全) on the front. He typically has a blank expression on his face. Personality Zen-Oh is an extremely childish, amoral, ignorant, and fraudulent god. He is extremely lazy and unintelligent when it comes to his duties as a king. It has been shown many times that he has absolutely no idea of the actions, crimes, or acts of destruction that occur throughout the multiverse. Even when Supreme Kais, the gods of creation, were killed in both the present and future timeline, he was unaware of it whatsoever, demonstrating his inept ability of keeping order, balance, and ignorance of events in the multiverse. Despite his old age and millions of years as the ruler of all universes, he is naive, foolhardy, temperamental, and quick to anger, being devoid of any sort of wisdom or compassion whatsoever, and has little capability of making decisions or really doing anything on his own. Instead, he relies on the Great Priest, an angel who works as the Grand Vizier for the king. It is because of this trustworthy and honorable nature and his status as king that he appears to have developed a sociopathic, sadistic, and passive nature toward all life. He cares little to none about the lives lost, killing billions, even tens of trillions of innocent men, women and children, only doing so simply because he was angry (which led to him destroying six of what used to be eighteen universes). In fact, he actually had intended to decrease the population for quite some time, seeing the Tournament of Power as the perfect opportunity to do just that. Even Frieza, a character of pure evil who has committed mass genocide and destroyed several planets during his time as emperor of the universe, finds the border between Zen-Oh's genocide on universal scales and his mischievous and playful attitude to be very vexing and troublesome, showing even a character like Frieza has his limits on the mass killing he witnessed. Biography He is first introduced at the end of the Universe 6 and 7 tournament of destroyers, arriving on the scene just as Champa was preparing to destroy his combatants. Immediately, all of the Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction go down to greet Zen-Oh, bowing on the ground and welcoming him to the tournament. Zen-Oh then states that he found the tournament hosted between the two universes quite entertaining. It was then that Goku introduced himself to Zen-Oh, actually shaking his hand and lifting him up in the air, greatly shocking all of the viewing gods. Zen-Oh insists its fine, bids farewell to everyone, and goes back to his castle. He makes another appearance when he calls Whis using his staff, informing Whis and Beerus that he would like to meet with Goku, greatly shocking both gods. Whis, Shin, and Goku are all teleported to to Zen-Oh's palace, where Goku meets the Great Priest, who is in fact the father of Whis and the adviser of Zen-Oh. When Goku meets up with Zen-Oh, the king asks Goku if he would like to be friends. Shocking everyone with such a friendly request, Zen-Oh's attendants and Shin speak for Goku and say he would love to be his friend, but Zen-Oh instantly tells them to be silent, even threatening to destroy them. Goku accepts, and Zen-Oh gives Goku a button to call him whenever he wants to come over to his palace. The trio then leave the palace without another word. It would be some time before he is seen again, specifically after the events of the Future Trunks saga. He is seen again when Goku teleports himself using the button he was given, and introduces Zen-Oh to his future counterpart from Future Trunks' universe. The two instantly get along, and they thank Goku for bringing them together. One day, while the two kings playing a boring game in their palace together, they were blessed with an unexpected visitor, who is Goku himself. They ask Goku what it is that he wanted, and Goku reminds Zen-Oh of the proposition he made about a tournament between all of the 12 universes. His future counterpart does not know what Goku is talking about, and Zen-oh describes to him what the tournament was and how fun it would be. Seeing his counterpart's point, the two agree and host the tournament. Goku is very happy with the news, and leaves the two kings to return to Beerus' planet. The three went to the World of Kai's to discuss what just happened at Zen-Oh's palace. Soon after, the Great Priest arrives at the World of Kai's, and informs the gods that Zen-Oh decided to host an exhibition match just to give the other gods and his counterpart a little glimpse of what the actual tournament would be like. The Great Priest then says Universe 7 would need 3 fighters for the exhibition match, and leaves the gods to decide who would compete in the match. Once Universe 7 prepared their three fighters, they arrive at the palace of Zen-Oh. Alongside them, another pair of gods, a Supreme Kai and God of Destruction from Universe 9, are standing with their own three fighters, a trio of anthropomorphic animals who called themselves the Trio De Dangers. With everything ready, the group are transported to the fighting arena for the Exhibition Match. It is then revealed that it wasn't just the two teams that were there, but all of the Gods of Destruction and Supreme Kais were spectating this exhibition match. As the three matches go on, Future Zen-Oh begins to see the amusement of the tournament, and he becomes even more pumped at the prospect of the Tournament of Power. Zen-Oh allots 48 hours to each of the 8 universes competing in the tournament to select their fighters and to wait until the Great Priest finishes the arena for the Tournament of Power. Once all of the universes arrive on the scene, the two kings watch in earnest as the fight commences. As the fight goes on, the two kings keep track of who has been eliminated and who has not using Godpads given to them by the Great Priest. Once all of the combatants of Universe 9 are defeated by Goku and Vegeta, Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh raise their hands in the air and shout in glee as they completely erase Universe 9 from existence, with the exception of the angel of Universe 9, Mojito. The two kings are confused when they see everyone stopped fighting, completely unaware of the shock all of the fighters are in and incapable of understanding what they were feeling. After more fighting ensued, and Gohan knocked out Universe 10's final competitor, the two kings raise their hands and erase Universe 10 from existence. Later on, when Frieza had eliminated Frost, Zen-Oh erased the latter as he was preparing to fire a Chaos Beam at Frieza from the sidelines. He did so declaring that such an action was against the rules and threatened Team Universe 6 that he'd erase Universe 6 entirely if they do it again. Power and Abilities Zen-Oh is, alongside Future Zen-Oh, one of the two most powerful characters in the entire ''Dragon Ball ''franchise. While the true capabilities of Zen-Oh are unknown, as Beerus notes he does not fight, Zen-Oh possesses enigmatic power far beyond comprehension. In the Dragon Ball Universe, he has absolute control over all of the multiverse. He rules with an iron fist, caring very little to none about the gods of destruction or any of the other attendants, and he will not hesitate to erase any of them from existence if he feels the situation is necessary or if he's just plain angry. Zen-Oh has the capacity to erase anything and everything from existence, as Beerus stated he could erase all twelve remaining universes from existence if he so wished. In fact, his future counterpart did just that, erasing not only the twelve universes, but in fact the entire timeline itself. Even immensely powerful and immortal beings such as Infinite Zamasu were no match for his Erase technique. In the manga, like other Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction, Zamasu was utterly terrified when he saw Zen-Oh arrive at the scene. However, despite his immeasurable power and destruction, unlike other fighters, he does not have enhanced senses, speed, and fighting abilities and relies solely on his powers of destruction. This was seen when his eyes could not follow Dypso's movement, while Vados, an angel for Universe 6, was able to see a glimpse of his speed. Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Deities Category:Tyrants Category:One-Man Army Category:Amoral Category:Delusional Category:Omnipotents Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyers Category:Anime Villains Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Social Darwinists Category:Manga Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Mentally Ill Category:Homicidal Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Aliens Category:Elementals Category:Friend of the hero Category:Psychopath Category:Bigger Bads Category:Twin/Clone Category:Immortals Category:Magic Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Force of Nature Category:Dimwits Category:Supreme Beings Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Serial Killers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Big Bads